Super Strength
Super Strength is the ability to perform superhuman feats of physical strength or exert physical force beyond the scope of what a normal human is capable of. Those who naturally possess even average levels of super strength, even at a young age, are usually much more physically powerful than even the most physically strong of adult humans, who are capable of lifting an estimated maximum of 1,155 lbs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBFTB7Xjk3U Those with super strength are easily capable of such feats as bending steel in their bare hands, single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground, and lifting buses. The power of super strength is often regarded as godlike or demigodly by those who behold it. Characters with Super Strength *'Doomsday' - One of the strongest beings in the universe, in fact the only known being to be stronger than Superman himself but being not as strong as his later resurrection with Mother Boxes, requiring the latter to team up with both Wonder Woman and Batman to match the monster's incalculable and seemingly unstoppable might. His strength is such that Doomsday can physically break through a Kryptonian's invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite. * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - One of the strongest beings in the universe, Superman possesses an unparalleled level of super-strength fueled by the sun. His strength allows him to lift an oil rig tower, destroy the World Engine (while he was weakened by it), pull a cargo ship with minimal effort, lift rockets, and shift a tectonic plate to prevent an earthquake (a feat that requires at the very least a megaton of force). His later resurrection made him stronger than other Kryptonians, surpassing Doomsday, Old Gods, being on par with Zeus and effortlessly winning Wonder Woman and Steppenwolf. *'General Zod' - One of the strongest beings in the universe due to his body's reaction under a Yellow Sun which tremendously enhances his strength. His strength is such, that Zod can physically break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite. *'Faora-Ul'- One of the strongest beings in the universe due to her body's reaction under a Yellow Sun, which tremendously enhances her strength. Her strength is such, that Faora can physically break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite. *'Nam-Ek' - One of the strongest beings in the universe due to his body's reaction under a Yellow Sun, which tremendously enhances his strength. His strength is such, that Nam-Ek can physically break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite. *'Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman' - Diana is extremely strong, being an Amazon and a literal demigoddess sired by the chief Olympian god Zeus, though not on the same level as Superman. *'Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman' - As an Atlantean, Aquaman is shown to be extremely strong (with his strength at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Superman. *'William Batson / Shazam' - With one of his powers being the Strength of Hercules, Shazam is one of the strongest beings in the universe, on par with Superman but not as strong that his later resurrection with Mother Boxes. *'Black Adam' - With one of his powers being the Strength of Amon, Black Adam is one of the strongest beings in the universe, on par with Superman but not as strong as his later resurrection with Mother Boxes. *'Waylon Jones / Killer Croc' - Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him being inhumanly muscular, easily making him the physically strongest member of Task Force X. *'Victor Stone / Cyborg' - With much of his body replaced by the robotic contents of a Mother Box, one of the most powerful devices in the universe, Cyborg is gifted with incredible superhuman strength. References See Also * Characters with super strength Category:Powers